Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow recovery of the hydrocarbons. A tubular string may be placed in a wellbore for drilling and/or production of fluids from the wellbore. In some wellbores, an acoustic telemetry system can transmit wellbore information using vibrations in the wall of the tubular string. The vibrations can be generated by an acoustic transmitter mounted on the tubing wall of the tubular string, and the vibrations can be transmitted up the tubular string to an acoustic receiver. The configuration of the acoustic receiver relative to the tubular string can affect the quality of the reception of the transmitted vibrations.